My Deleted Scenes
by SpencerChase
Summary: Some "clips" from the cutting room floor of my fics. Random Scenes. Don't try to link them together; it'll only give you a headache.
1. Deleted Scene 1: My Jinx

My Deleted Scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Scrubs. They're just helping me get over my nearly fatal case of Writer's Block. Promise I'll return them when I'm done.

I also don't own the song lyrics for "Best Friend", which is by Harry Nilsson.

Summary: A series of "clips" that ended up on the cutting room floor. Some of them will be short scenes from my posted stories. Some of them are simply little scenes that popped into my head that wouldn't leave me alone but I couldn't really come up with a story to go around them. Some of them are scenes I wrote after having posted the fic they really should have been included in. None of them really make for a complete story on their own, so I've decided to start a collection. Hope you enjoy!

Deleted Clip#1: From "My Jinx" (fanfiction .net/s/4670343/1/My_Jinx)

Janitor's POV

He jinxed me. Isn't that something that…friends do to each other? Does that mean he thinks he's my friend? My brow furrows so hard they begin to twitch a little bit. Are we…friends? I try to imagine us doing…friend-type things.

_People let me tell you 'bout my best friend_

Dorkian and I are at a table surrounded by little kids. We're all busy with construction paper, tape, scissors, and string. Making kites. Kites are fun, I guess.

Dorkian holds his completed kite up with a big grin on his face. It's rather plain, but has a cute little drawing of me, himself, and…is that a unicorn? Huh. Doesn't matter. Just wait until he sees _mine_!

_He's a warm hearted person who'll love me till the end_

A few minutes later, we're in the park trying out our new creations. Me and the kids are running, kites flying high above us. But where's Dorkian. Oh. That's right!

"Eeeeeeeaaagulllllllle!" he cries from high above us, where he's flying duct taped to my gigantic kite. My man-kite.

I let go of the string and the kids and I wave at him as he flies off.

_People let me tell you bout my best friend_

Or maybe we sit and watch a movie together. I sit beer in hand, laughing loudly as we watch the amazing scene on my little television. My arm is settled comfortably around his shoulders--

_He's a one boy cuddly toy, my up, my down, my pride and joy_

--as he sits low in the seat, peeking between his fingers in horror. Every now and then he flinches and whimpers. I think he may even be trembling slightly.

I always did love the Texas Chainsaw Massacre…

_People let me tell you 'bout him he's so much fun_

Perhaps we take a drive on a lovely Thursday afternoon. We borrow angry-doctor's car and head for the country. Or maybe another country. Vancouver's supposed to be nice this time of year.

We pass a Volkswagon Beetle.

"Slug bug!" Dorkian calls out and bumps his fist against my arm.

_Whether we're talkin' man to man or whether we're talking son to son_

We pass a semi.

"Slug truck!" I call and punch him hard in the jaw. He's down for the count. I win.

_Cause he's my best friend. _

I probably shouldn't have done that while he was driving though.

_  
Yes he's my best friend._

Hm. Yeah. I don't really think we're friends.


	2. Deleted Scene 2: No Assoc Fic Ted

Scene #2 (No Associated Fic)

"That's great, Ted," I assure him. "Now say Kelso tells you that you can't go to your Great Aunt Gertrude's funeral because he needs you to go pick up his bowling shoes from the cobbler."

"Great Aunt Gertie died?" He looks positively stricken and I feel terrible that the name I pulled out of thin air apparently happens to coincide with an actual relative.

"Hypothetical, Ted," I remind him. "She's fine." His face turns neutral again. "But not for this scenario." His face falls again.

After a moment he takes a deep breath and his brow furrows. And then his jaw drops a little bit and he looks completely incensed. "Heeeeey…he doesn't even bowl!"

"Exactly! So…Go!" I hand him the photo of Kelso.

He holds the photo at arms length in one hand while he points at it and wags his finger at it with the other. "Y-you can't do that. I'm going to go to the funeral."

"C'mon, Ted," I encourage him. "You can do better than that."

Ho looks confused for a moment, and I can just see him questioning whether or not he truly can. I'm not sure he can, but it sounded good.

"I'm not your puppet," he mumbles, looking at me for approval. I nod, so he says it again, stronger. "I'm not your puppet! I d-don't need your approval for everything." Actually, I think it's in the standard employment contract Kelso makes everyone sign that we _do_ have to get Kelso's approval for everything, but I decide not to correct him while he's on a rant. "I want…no I _demand_ to go to the funeral."

I give him the thumbs up, and raise my eyebrows, silently prompting him to continue.

"Y-you can get your own damn…darn shoes!"

Okay, not great, but he's still working the rage.

"I'm a human being, goddammit! My life has value!" I think that may actually be a line from a movie, but hell, he should go with it. ""I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!!" Now I _know_ that's from a movie. Still, it's working for him.

"Perfect!" I praise Ted and feel all gooey as he actually smiles, clearly proud of his accomplishment. I want him to remember this moment. Remember how he feels when he's finally stood up to Kelso, even if it is only a photograph of him. "Now how do you feel?"

"I think it gave me a paper cut…"


End file.
